Agent Minnesota Book 1 (Redone)
by RejectAgon
Summary: You know about it... Had to remove due to Bot-Spam, but it's back.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey, guys! I HAD a short, not-even paragraph, but apparently that's 'against site rules' and causes more annoyance than wonder... now, you see, I was hoping to create suspense and wonder, but-alright, alright, you want the story, so I'll stop talking, and start writing.)

"I was in charge of a squad. Best of the best, those guys. They never left my side, and I never left theirs. I shouldn't've had them go. Maybe they'd still be here if it wasn't for me... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..." Minnesota said as he climbed out of the rubble, his armor cracked and his visor nearly shattered. He looked like he'd been through hell and back... but he didn't care. Why should he care? He deserved it in his eyes. He looked around, seeing nothing but rubble. Rubble, death, and god-knows-what else. Debris and-

A light...? A purple light, flickering, almost like it's dying. Minnesota grunted as he walked towards the light, ripping his helmet off and limping towards the light, collapsing in front of it. It was a tiny light. A tiny, little purple light. Almost... mesmerizing in a way.

Minnesota reached out to the light, hoping to grasp it. Hoping to grab the one thing that kept him going. Hoping to-"A chip? A microchip?! Did I just waste my time, and energy, for a MICROCHIP?! What a waste of energy!" He clenched his fists, wrapping his knuckles around the microchip. He reeled his arm back to throw it. Throw it far away from here. *I just hope my arm still works...* He thought.

"WAIT, WAIT! Don't throw me! Please! I can help you! Just plug me in your helmet!"

"Huh?" He looked at the microchip in his hand, slowly opening his hand as a purple figure appeared on the microchip. It was holographic. It was wearing female armor, as well as having a female voice. Almost like a. No. No way.

"Are you... Are you an A.I.?!"

The figure appeared to have rolled her eyes at his comment.

"No, I'm a fallen Angel from heaven. Of course I'm an A.I.!" The A.I. said, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

Minnesota narrowed his eyes. "...I'll still throw you, you know. Or I could just crush you in my hand, under my boot. I could go on. I'll even let you pick."

The A.I. crossed her arms with a 'hmmph!'. "Then you would have destroyed and/or disintegrated your only hope of ever getting out of this mess."

Minnesota kept his expression. "You say that like it's a bad thing. I deserve this. For what I did... I deserve a lot more than this."

The A.I. uncrossed her arms. "Whatever. I'm Alpha."

Minnesota looked at her. "...Alpha? You mean THE Alpha?! The Alpha A.I.?!"

Alpha scoffed. "I WISH! But to answer your question, no. I wasn't created by your Project. I was created by Insurrectionists. Now, if you want out of here, and to stop the blood loss that is clearly causing you to be delusional, I suggest you put your helmet on, and put me in your helmet. Or, I could just do it myself, but it could be quite-"

"Alright, I get it, I get it! God! So needy..." He put his helmet on, hesitantly putting the chip in the helmet. "There, happy?!"

Alpha disappeared, then reappeared, pulling up a screen and fiddling with some controls. "Oh, wow. You have a lot of stuff in here. Judging by this, and my calculations/scanning of your bio-signs, you must be a Freelancer. You ARE one, right?"

Minnesota shrugged. "...I was. Name's Minnesota. Agent Minnesota."

Alpha nodded. "Ah. Nice, um. Nice name, I guess...?"

Minnesota nodded slightly. "Likewise, now, are you going to help me, or are we just gonna stand here and talk?"

Alpha smiled, making the screen disappear and adding a waypoint to Minnesota's HUD. "Should be a Pelican near the waypoint. We could take that, while you rest up . The Healing Unit you have should do the rest. Your suit is badly damaged, but your abilities appear to be functioning, your energy seems to be-"

"Alright, alright, if it gets you to stop talking, I'll start walking! Jeez!" Minnesota got to his feet, stumbling a bit as he limped to the waypoint.

Alpha huffed, disappearing and re-appearing on his shoulder. "...Wanna know what my name stands for?"

Minnesota shrugged. "...Fine. But only because I'm curious."

Alpha laughed slightly. "I can tell we're going to get along juuuust fine, friend..."

Minnesota looked at her, shaking his head as he headed to the Pelican.

(Hello, me again! Whew, this was a lot to type! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Oh, by the way, Alpha stands for Artificially Licensed Physical Helping Aid. Man, Insurrectionists REALLY have terrible names, am I right? No? Okay, well, I guess I'll see you guys in the next one!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey, guys! I'm back for another chapter! I hope that this won't be another 2-parter, but I can't promise that! Anyways, let's just get right into it!)

Minnesota entered the Pelican, stumbling slightly as he practically threw himself into the seat, groaning slightly as Alpha appeared on the console with a smirk.

"Alrighty, um. Fair warning: I was programmed to combat your Director's A.I. Fragmentation thingy."

Minnesota looked at her quizzically. "...How do you know about that?"

Alpha shrugged. "I may of kinda sorta searched through your files while you plugged me in. But I only saw what I needed to see."

Minnesota slammed his fist on the console. "SPY! You just needed me for information! I should've smashed you when I had the chance!"

Alpha looked at him in shock, before crossing her arms. "Well, I thought we could trust one another and put our differences aside, but I guess not. I'm not using you. I wouldn't even TRY to! Sure, I was created by Insurrectionists, but do you REALLY think I owe ANYTHING to them?!" Her color changed from purple to reddish purplish as she yelled back.

Minnesota glared daggers into her 'eyes'. "Well, why DON'T you?! They created you, remember?! Gave you life!"

"THEY TOOK MY LIFE AWAY, MINNESOTA!" She practically screamed. "They took EVERYTHING away from me! They created me, then tried to DESTROY me! They wanted me GONE, because of what I can do! Because of what I AM! I'M, as THEY would say, a MISTAKE! A PROTOTYPE! A FAILURE! I could go on and on, buddy! Now, unless you want them to come looking for you, I suggest you trust me!"

Minnesota kept his gaze, before turning his head. "Feh! Fine, Ms. Prototype! How do you propose we get out?"

Alpha slowly went back to her purple coloring, taking a deep breath. "...I'm sorry it's just. I want you to trust me. I want to trust you. But you don't. You have trust issues. It said so on your files. No wonder you Freelancers have trouble making friends." She turned to the console, messing with some of the buttons.

Minnesota seemed a bit hurt by her comment, taking his fist off the console and crossing his arms. "Just start the engine..."

Alpha realized what she said, glancing over her shoulder with a sigh. "...Engine's starting. Might wanna rest a bit. I'll wake you if something happens."

Minnesota glared at her. "What if I don't answer?"

Alpha turned back to the console, shaking her head. "Just get some rest. We have a long way to go from here."

Minnesota continued glaring at her, sleep overcoming him as he fell asleep, wondering what the future held for them.

(Hello again! Man, this story was a bit emotional, but they finally got to be friends! Well, sort of, but you know what I mean! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hello, again! I can't stop writing this! I've already published 4 chapters in one day! New record for me! I have no life... Anyways, let's just get riiiiight into it!)

-Two months later-

"Minnesota. Minn. Minn! MINN! MINNESOTA! Wake up, already!"

"Alright, alright, I'm up! Jeez, mom! Some friend YOU are!" He groggily opened his eyes, yawning under his helmet.

Alpha rolled her eyes. "Just get up! We've landed. Not sure where, but we did."

"Huh?" Minnesota looked out the window, seeing that they were in the middle of nowhere. "...Alpha, I'm going to delete your hard drive."

Alpha threw her arms up. "What'd I do?! You told me to wake you when we landed, so I did! God, why do I always get blamed! Maybe I should've let you sleep. You know, left the door open, made wounded animal calls-"

"Alright, I get it! Not your fault! Jeez."Minnesota said as he got up, stretching and adjusting his armor. "It's been two months, we've established ourselves as friends, yet we still argue like an old married couple."

Alpha smiled, disappearing. "Maybe that's what makes our friendship so grand."

Minnesota rolled his eyes, opening the hatch door. "Yeah, whatever." He said as he stepped out, walking into the grass to a waypoint that appeared in his HUD.

—DIFFERENT POV—

"Hey, Griff! You see anything?!" Tucker called to him from below.

"No! Wait, uh, nope! Still nothing! It's the same thing before, and the same thing it will always be!" Griff snapped, leaning against a wall.

"Well, maybe if you were to, oh, I dunno, not be lazy for once we could get something done!" Carolina turned, stalking off.

Griff shrugged it off. "Pssh... I rescue them, and this is the thanks I get."

"Private Griff! Don't make me come up there and introduce you to a whole chest-full of lead!" Sarge called up to him.

—MINNESOTA POV—

Minnesota watched them through the scope on his Battle Rifle, rolling his eyes in disgust. "Ugh, idiots... always has to be idiots."

Alpha appeared on his shoulder. "They're not just idiots. They're THE idiots. The Reds and Blues. Famous across the galaxy..." She paused when she saw Minnesota staring at her under his helmet, clearing her throat. "A-at least, that's what I heard."

Minnesota chuckled, leaping off a rock and cracking his knuckles. "Well, I hope they're durable."

"Well, actually they're extremely durable. Why do you ask?"

Minnesota smiled under his helmet. "I think it's about time I find out about these 'Reds and Blues'..."

(Hey, guys! Whoa, I think Minnesota's either gonna beat them, or hopefully just go and talk to them! Probably not. See you guys in the next one!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey, guys! yes, I'm back with another chapter! Well, enough wasting your time, and let's get to it!)

Minnesota walked over to the gate, looking at his damaged armor. "...Think she'll hold?

Alpha appeared, nodding slightly. "Most likely from the impact of the building, by my calculations, while battle-worn and damaged, I'm sure your armor is functioning as good as any other armor-"

"It was a yes or no question, jeez. Didn't have to explain every little detail of my armor's damage. I mean, I'm pretty aware of it." Minnesota adjusted his gauntlets, looking at the gate.

Alpha followed his gaze, shrugging. "Think we could just ask nicely?"

Minnesota chuckled, activating his Strength Enhancer and reeling his fist back.

Alpha groaned slightly. "Of course it's never that easy..." She said before disappearing.

—-DIFFERENT POV—

Griff looked around. "Uh...Hey, Carolina! There's a black-armored dude talking to a purple-ish smaller dude!"

Carolina groaned slightly, clambering up to where he was. "Last time I was up here you told me that a BUSH moved."

"The bush DID move! I SAW it with my own eyes!" Griff said rather defensively.

Carolina stared at him under her helmet. "..Griff, I think you need your eyes checked. Now, what's with the black-armored thingy?"

Griff threw his arms up. "How am I supposed to-"

BONG

Carolina and Griff whipped their heads over to the sound. "...Does THAT answer your question?"

—MINNESOTA POV—

Minnesota punched a fist-sized hole right through the steel gate, grabbing one side with both of his hands and ripping it off it's hinges. "There. That solves that problem."

"Hold it right there, you-wait, who ARE you?" A teal-colored Soldier said, gripping a DMR.

Minnesota chuckled slightly, cracking his knuckles. "Allow me to introduce myself..."

(Well, Tucker's screwed... Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hello again, guys! Back with another chapter! Man, I just love putting cliffhangers in my story, don't I?! ...I don't know why, I usually hate cliffhangers, but-alright, alright! I'll get on with it, god! So needy!)

Minnesota charged at Tucker, picking him up and throwing him into a wall before he even had time to react. Carolina saw Tucker get pummeled, hurrying down to help. "Griff, stay here! I'll handle this!" She said as she saw Sarge trying to shoot the stranger. Minnesota grabbed Sarge by the throat, slamming his shotgun into his visor and side-kicking him into Tucker, who was scrambling for the DMR.

Carolina sprinted at Minnesota, slamming her fist into the side of his visor. "ENOUGH! You want a fight, then fight me!" Minnesota's head jerked to the right as he slowly turned his head back, chuckling and getting into his stance "...Alright, then. Let's go." Carolina swung out at Minnesota as he ducked under her fist, punching her in the gut. "You left yourself op-" "Shut up!" She said as she punched him square in the visor, causing him to stumble a bit which she took the moment to land a kick into his ribs.

Minnesota grunted, throwing a punch at her as she dodged it with surprising ease, punching him square in the throat. He growled slightly, activating his Strength Enhancement and uppercutting her in the chin, sending her and her helmet flying and hitting the ground with a thump. She growled, stumbling a bit as she got back into her stance, her bright green eyes filled with anger and her fire red hair appearing a much brighter color.

Minnesota stared at her, lowering his stance. "...I know you from somewhere. I don't know where, but-" He was interrupted by a boot to the visor. "Just! Stop! Talking!"

He stumbled a bit, swinging out at her as she stepped out of the way of the fist, punching him in the visor. He backed up, going to leg-swipe her as she jumped over it, kicking him in the visor. "What is your problem with my visor?!" She knocked him to the ground with a punch, going to stomp on his throat before he rolled out of the way, pulling out his Magnum and firing at her.

She leapt out of the way, activating her Speed Enhancer and slamming her fist square into his chest, knocking him back onto the ground. His eyes went wide with realization, recognizing who she was. "...Carolina?! THE Carolina?! I-I thought you were dead! Wait, don't-"

She punched him in the visor, knocking him out as she stood up, brushing herself off and wiping some blood away from her nose. " *Huff* *Huff* Tucker... Let me know when he wakes up. And get him to the infirmary."

Tucker looked at her quizzically, groaning as he got to his feet. "But, who IS he? How did he know yo-"

She picked up her helmet, slowly putting it on. "I don't know... But I intend to find out."

(Whoa, that was awesome! Sorry for my terrible typing, but I'm sure you got the jist of what happened! See you guys in the next one!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Hello, I'm back for another one! Still not creatively burnt out yet, surprisingly! Anyways, enough about me, let's get riiiight into it!)

Minnesota groaned, slowly opening his eyes and finding himself handcuffed to a bed. Wonderful.

Alpha was sitting beside him, staring at him. "...So, you found your girlfriend?"

Minnesota narrowed his eyes at her. "...Shut up! And help me out."

Alpha stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "What's the magic word?"

Minnesota growled under his helmet. "...Are you serious right now?"

Alpha nodded. "Like cancer. Now, what's the-"

"Fine! PLEASE find a way out of this!" Minnesota snapped rather harshly.

Alpha was taken aback a bit, pulling up a screen. "N-Now was that so hard?"

Minnesota rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah..."

Alpha swiped some stuff on the computer. "Well, you got yourself handed to you on a silver platter, but you managed to injure Tucker and knock out Sarge, and judging by your freelancer leader-"

"Do NOT mention that damned-" There was the sound of a door opening as Carolina stormed in.

"You're awake. Good. Now, start talking!" She commanded, slamming her hand down on the bed.

Minnesota smiled under his helmet. "Aww. You're cute when you're mad."

Carolina stared at him. "...Don't make me hurt you."

Minnesota shrugged. "I think I saw this in a movie once. The handcuffs, the bed, a guy, and a-"

He was interrupted by a punch to the visor. "Owwwwwww!"

Carolina shook her hand slightly. "You gonna talk now?! Or do I have to beat the answers out of you!"

Minnesota looked at the ceiling. "Wouldn't YOU like to know..."

Carolina slammed her hand down again. "HEY! Pay attention! Who are you?!"

Minnesota seemed unfazed by it, humming a tune. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Carolina punched him in the visor. "Don't! Test! Me!"

Minnesota chuckled, turning his head back to her. "Good to see some things never change, Carolina."

Carolina readied another punch, grabbing him by the chest plate with her free hand. "Who. ARE YOU?!"

Minnesota shrugged. "I dunno. Who are you? Who are they? How do we exist?"

Carolina punched him in the visor again, throwing him into the bed. "UNBELIEVABLE! You've GOT to be serious right now! Look, just ANSWER the questions, then you can leave! Now, who. Are. You?!"

Minnesota grinned a Cheshire grin under his helmet, tasting something metallic in his mouth. "...What's the magic word?"

"..." Carolina punched him square in the visor, this time knocking him out.

"Doc, tell me when he wakes up! I'm gonna go punch a tree or something!"

(Well, Minnesota's probably gonna die... Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey, guys! Back for another one! I'm gonna slow it down, and upload like one or two chapters a day, so as to not confuse you guys. Having said that, let's get into it!)

Minnesota opened his eyes again, still seeing himself handcuffed to the bed. "...I could probably slip out of these if I was to break my hand at the precise-"

Alpha looked over at him. "Minn, we've been friends for a long time, but that has to be one of the most painful things you have ever said, in the history of painful things..."

Minnesota shrugged. "Well, you got a better pla-"

The door opened again, Carolina storming into the room. "Alright, let's try this again! Maybe you'll be more cooperative this time..."

Minnesota smiled under his helmet. "I'll answer your questions, then I'm leaving-"

"That's not for you to decide!" She snapped, slamming her hand on the bed. "Now, start talking!"

Minnesota narrowed his eyes at her. "...Talk. Words. English."

Carolina rolled her eyes under her helmet. "SARCASM will get you nowhere! Now, who are you?!"

Minnesota grinned under his helmet. "Allow me to introduce myself, your highness. I go by many names, but the most common I've been called is." He paused a bit for dramatic effect. (Drama queen...) "Agent Minnesota of Project Freelancer. That's also how I know you, though you never noticed me."

Carolina stared at him. "...So, you're a freelancer. Got it. Why'd you throw Tucker into a wall and cause Sarge to start grumbling about his shotgun?"

Minnesota shrugged. "Stress relief. It was fun, let me tell you-"

"Enough!" Carolina slammed her hand on the bed, cutting Minnesota off mid-sentence. "Now, how did you get here?! Why are you here?!" Minnesota laughed slightly. "One question at a time, doll! I can't possibly keep up with several questions!"

Carolina rolled her eyes. "Don't get snippy with me! If you're not gonna answer my questions, we might as well decide what to do with you."

Minnesota looked at her quizzically. "...I'm sorry, what?!"

(Woo, cliffhanger ending! NOT! I hate leaving this at a cliffhanger, but I kinda had to cut it short! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey, guys! Final chapter for book one! Woo! Unless you enjoyed it, then I guess it's not good for you? *Ahem* Anyways, let's get right into it!)

"Wait, what?!" Minnesota looked at her, bewildered. "So, I'm not leaving?"

Carolina shrugged. "Not for me to decide. I'm just here to get you there in one piece. Now, shall we?"

Minnesota shared at her. "...What happens if I decide to punch you?"

Carolina chuckled. "I have a feeling you wouldn't dare try, 'Minnesota'."

Minnesota shook his head slightly. "...Fine. Where will I go?"

Carolina unlocked the handcuffs, yanking him to his feet. "Hopefully not to the grave, but I can't promise that."

Minnesota stumbled a bit. "Wow, not even a 'how did you sleep'?"

Carolina shoved him to the door. "Just get going!"

Minnesota grumbled under his breath, walking forward.

They walked until they entered a room, the Reds and Blues staring at Minnesota with both confusion and anger. Minnesota scoffed, still being led by Carolina, who threw him into a wall. "Stay put!"

Minnesota rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Like I have a choice..." He looked at them, while Carolina walked up to speak with them. "Alright, I've denounced that he is a Freelancer that goes by Minnesota. One of the very few of us left. Now, what I called you all here for was to figure out what to do with him. All hands on him staying?"

Donut, Doc, Caboose, and Washington put their hands up.

Carolina looked at Wash. "Wash, why did you put your hand up?"

Wash cleared his throat. "I hate to say it, Carolina, but there are only a few of us left. We can't just send him back out to die."

Carolina stared at him for a bit, turning to Caboose. "...Why did YOU raise your hand, Caboose?"

Caboose grinned under his helmet, putting his hand down. "He reminds me of Church! He pretends to hate us, but he really doesn't!"

Minnesota whipped his head over to him. "Hey, uh. Blue guy? I, actually hate you, and all of your friends."

Caboose nodded. "See?! Just like Church!"

Minnesota narrowed his eyes at him. "...I'm gonna kill you in your sleep."

"Alright, those that want him gone, raise your hands!" Carolina cut in sharply.

Tucker put his hand up, while everyone turned to Sarge.

"...Sarge, how come you didn't raise your hand?" Wash said, staring at him.

Sarge chuckled. "Well, he managed to best me in combat! Plus, I think we could definitely use some more muscle around here! I say we let him in!"

Minnesota stood up straight. "Now, hold on a minute-"

Carolina nodded. "Alright, then it's settled. He stays."

A couple of them clapped, while Tucker just stared with his mouth open. "...WHAT?!"

Minnesota growled slightly, pushing past Carolina and storming out.

"...Take it he's not very happy."

"Not now, Caboose."

"Okay..." Caboose said with disappointment.

(Hello, me again! Minnesota's less than happy, now! Wonder how that would play out in the next story...? Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next one!)


End file.
